


A Promise to the Sword

by Kaioken95



Series: Vanvenweek2020 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Aqua & Terra & Ventus Are Family (Kingdom Hearts), Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Knight Vanitas, M/M, Mentioned Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Prince Ventus, Prince and Knight, Prince of Heart, Promise, Promises, Protector and Charge, Secret Relationship, vanvenweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Ventus is destined for greatness someday, to lead and protect realm and safeguard the heart of the world from the darkness. The young prince carries a great responsibility, and lucky for him, he will always have his knight beside him.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vanvenweek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Promise to the Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for Vanvenweek2020, using two prompts "Prince of Heart" and "Promise" to write this short sweet piece, something to balance the previous angst-filled fics.
> 
> Please enjoy reading this one!

Ventus couldn’t even pretend to look interested, he was slouched on his throne while the others conversed about something, he wasn’t paying attention. He was bored and he didn’t really wanna be here, but what could be done, he was a prince after all. He was part of the royal family that governed the realm, along with his family but despite his title, he wasn’t really part of any of the major decision-making because he was still quite young. 

He glances up to the other thrones positioned behind him to see Terra and Aqua looking straight ahead listening to the court member relaying his report. He was waiting for this meeting to be over, or for something interesting to happen. But in all honesty, his behavior, particularly in his lack of interest in these discussions was proof that he wasn’t ready to take a more active role as a ruler. He wanted to be treated as an adult and this was the adult stuff that he would have to be a part of in a few years. 

“My lords and lady, it is for this reason that I strongly believe that the recent activity in the western region requires additional reinforcements to drive back the hordes of darkness...” The court member goes on until he’s cut off from the sound of the opening of the great doors.

All of their attention is drawn to the direction of the doors, Ventus perks, a bright smile spreads across his face to see Vanitas entering the throne, he was holding his helmet under his arm, his armor was worn and covered in marks, the end of his cape is shredded, his expression is cold and serious as he walks down the long path, ignoring the murmurs and whispers of the court members, looking only ahead.

“What is the meaning of this, you have no right to disturb our meeting-” Vanitas doesn’t even let the speaker finish, pushing past him and ignoring him completely, he then stands the three rulers, standing there in silence for a moment before he bent his knee before them.

“Forgive my intrusion, I mean no disrespect to you, my lords and lady… But it is time for the young lord’s training.” Vanitas speaks, referring to Ventus who looked confused for a moment, and then looked to his older siblings.

“It’s rather inappropriate to discuss our proceedings, but we must’ve let Ventus stray from his lessons now can we?” Aqua speaks, her expression remains neutral, looking at the knight before looking over to Ventus. “You may go.” 

Ventus smiled for a split second, he looked over at Terra just responded with a nod, the prince smiles, hopping from his throne. He had to behave seriously despite his excitement, just until he leaves the throne room with Vanitas, giving the older rules a quick bow, eagerly leaving the throne, Vanitas bows his head before following. The doors open by themselves and the two leave the room, and once the doors close behind, Ventus doesn’t hold back, jumping into Vanitas's arms.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!” He hugs his knight tightly. “I thought I was gonna die in there, it was SO BORING.” He lets go of the other. “I didn’t think being governing a realm would be that dull.”

Vanitas chuckles at that statement before gently tapping Ventus’s forehead. “Terra and Aqua govern the country, you just tag along for the ride.” He teases making Ventus pout as he hits his shoulder. 

“Hey! I’m a ruler too, and someday I’ll be as cool as Terra and Aqua… It’s just that I don’t like meetings and reports, that’s the boring part, at least you get to fight and lead battles and stuff, you do have to memorize all these laws and attend all these meetings, instead of doing all the fun stuff.”

“Can’t have fun all the time, and that’s the burden I suppose being born into the royalty of heart, the family that safeguards the precious light and governs the great realm from the forces of darkness…” Vanitas doesn’t need to remind Ventus, he knows that all too well.

“Yeah, I have a great destiny, and that someday I’ll have rule properly alongside Terra and Aqua, and many have to take over for them as they did for the Master.” He was aware of his fate, if something ever happened to Terra and Aqua, if they lost their lives, Ventus would have to assume rule of the realms as they did from the late Lord Eraqus.

“That’s right, you’ve got to be a big boy now, you wanna be a ruler, you have to take all the responsibility, not just the cool powers, and the title, but all the trials that they had to go through…” Vanitas takes a step closer to the prince and places his hand over his chest.

“Your heart is so much bigger than anyone else, you’ve always been the more empathetic, you have a deep love for your people, your kingdom, loving all of them like family, and that alone makes a great leader.” Vanitas smiles at him.

“You still have a long way to go, but don’t worry… I’ll be there every step of the way, watching your back and protecting you…” His hand trails up, cupping Ventus’s face, stroking it causing Ven’s cheeks to feel with a pink shade of blush.

“I’m gonna hold you to that. You promise to stay with me and always bail me out?” He places his hand over Vanitas’s, smiling back at him. 

“I promise… You are my charge and I am your knight, I make this promise on my honor and my heart to you.” His tone was softer, grabbing hold of Ventus’s hand. “I swear.”

Ventus smiles, a warm bright smile, the other always had a way with words that just always seemed to make Ventus’s face turn red or pink. Vanitas had been abandoned from another kingdom after it had been overrun by the darkness, he was left on the streets, confused and angry at the world. That was until 5 years ago when he was found by Ventus during a parade honoring the royal family, and he caught Ventus’s eye, and in his typical fashion, he offered out his hand to the other, a bright smile, and Vanitas took it.

He was taken by the family for a short time, and when showed promise for combat and wielding a sword, he was taken into the royal guard, raised with the knights, improving his skill, he was a gifted warrior even when he was young. And on his 16th birthday, he made Ventus’s personal knight, serving as his guardian from the shadows, of course, it was unheard of for such a young knight to given the most prestigious role of protecting the youngest prince, but his exceptional skills and the fact that Ventus had requested him.

They grew up together, Ventus became his whole world after losing everything he held dear, he was looked down upon by the pompous court who saw him as an outsider and a mere commoner with a chip on his shoulder because of his close ties to the royal family. But he didn’t care, as he was indebted to the family of heart, and devoted completely to Ventus, their relationship deepened to beyond friends, or protector and charge. He felt a deep sense of loyalty and gratitude to the prince for his kindness all those years ago, and his friendship and accepting him so easily. 

Vanitas was someone that Ventus could be confined in when he was dealing with a lot when he got scolded by Terra or if he disappointed Aqua, and the constant comparison and comments from behind his back he got from the court. Ventus could vent freely around his friend and he would try and offer support or help deal with that stress. He didn’t baby him like his older siblings, he spoke to him like an equal, outside the teasing and jokes. He made Ventus feel tall and pushed to improve, whether it be from his swordsmanship or his confidence.

"Come on, let's go." Vanitas begins walking while Ventus tilts his head slightly, confused by this. 

"Training, I did say we had lessons today unless you rather go back inside." Vanitas teases him once again Of course the prince quickly follows after him.

"No way, besides, I really wanna beat you this time!" He says reaching out and holding Vanitas's hand tightly, he felt comfortable to do so when their alone like this, squeezing his hand tightly.

* * *

**_ (5 years later...) _ **

"Ha! Come on, faster!" Ventus yells, his stallion running through the woods, the sound of its heavy hooves stomping across the ground, a wide grin on his face, his horse moves faster jumping over a fallen tree stump. 

Soon the sound of another horse ahead becomes, which makes Ventus encourage his horse to move faster, giving it a gentle pat. Vanitas appears ahead of him now, riding his own jet black horse, he glances back at the young king, smirking at him still holding the lead. Ventus manages to which the other just as they make out of the woods and entering a massive clearing, just hills of grass for miles. Their destination was by a small pond past the first hill, this was a routine thing for the pair after long expeditions or missions, to unwind and take a ride from the fields.

Ventus had grown up a lot, he was no longer that scrawny prince who was bored by meetings, he had earned the respect of his peers, and his older siblings. He was now an equal ruler with them, a true lord of the realm, Vanitas had done what he promised and helped Ventus reach his true potential, and since Terra and Aqua were still governing with him, he got to spend more time on the front lines or exploring their kingdom and their land. And of course, his knight was still by his side, just like promised him...

Their horses were resting by the water, the knight's black horse was drinking from the water. Vanitas and Ventus were still on a hilltop, overlooking the fields and everything beyond, they were down to their simply clothing all that armor and trimmings was heavy after all while. Ventus had his head resting in Vanitas's lap, the knight was lovingly stroking his blonde locks, the young lord had a look of content and peace, smiling, wanting to enjoy this moment for as long as possible before they had to return back.

"I don't know what you feed that horse, but he runs faster than the wind." Ventus chuckles, as he hadn't won a race against Vanitas since they started doing this, his horse was wild and volatile much like the knight was when they first met, but Vanitas had managed to tame him.

"Practise, he's quite a gentle animal, he just went through some hard times, besides... Your girl makes him feel more relaxed." He looks over, as Ven's white horse nuzzles against Vanitas's.

"Do I have that same effect on you?" Ventus peeks open his eye at him, as Vanitas just chuckles, not giving him an answer, but of course, he already knew.

Ventus looks up at him, reaching up he cups his face, getting the knight's attention, he leans down close and presses his lips together, a deep kiss, both hands reaching up to pull Vanitas closer to him. The pair had been carrying on this relationship in secret for the last few years, they were always close and spending more time together, there was a mutual attraction, and their relationship blossoms into a deep love. He pulls away, sitting up he begins kissing Vanitas's neck, wrapping his arms around him, he could feel Vanitas's hand reaching up holding the back on his head. 


End file.
